Christmas in Atlantis
by theicemenace
Summary: 8 of 8  Hermiod learns about Christmas...
1. All I Want for Christmas is You

**A/N:** Ladygris got me to thinking about a series of one-shots centered on Christmas carols. I don't know if my muse will provide me with inspiration for more than a few, but here's the first one.

Merry Christmas to all the McKeller fans out there in FF-land.

~ Sandy ~

_Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on string  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing_

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
Don't want a Christmas that's blue  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you_

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

Rodney entered his quarters and engaged the program that would halt the use of any entry code but his own. He booted up his personal workstation and opened the email from Jeannie. There were at least a dozen photos attached and he clicked through them one at a time, pausing only a second before going on to the next. That is until he came to photo number eight. He manipulated the image until he'd seen the object from every possible angle. _It's perfect!_

He hit reply and composed a message that included explicit instructions for the purchase and delivery of the object as well as a list of other supplies he needed.

"…and _please_ make sure they get here on time or I am _screwed_." He signed it Love, Meredith and hit send. It would go out in three days with the next data burst to Earth. If everything worked out the way he planned…

The chime brought him out of his thoughts and he went to answer the door with a bounce to his step. "J-Jennifer."

"R-Rodney. Oh, I am _so_ tired, honey. All I wanna do is take a hot shower, get into bed with you and not have to think about anything for at least eight hours." The medical doctor planted a quick kiss on his lips as she entered the room. "What's wrong with your door? My code didn't work."

"I-I, uh, don't know. I'll look at it, you know, tomorrow."

Jennifer gave him a long thoughtful look but didn't say anything though she sensed he was hiding something. "Please do."

He watched her kick off her shoes and toss her jacket on the dresser. She pulled pj's from the top right drawer and went into the bathroom leaving the door ajar. The shower came on and Rodney took the opportunity to change as well. He was sitting on the side of the bed pulling off his socks when Jennifer's voice called out.

"Rodney, please come wash my back."

Kicking off his boxers and pulling his T-shirt off over his head, he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Christmas Eve Eve**

Jennifer stood outside Rodney's quarters, did a quick hair check of her simple updo and her tinkling bell earrings. She brushed a hand down the front of her black and silver velvet knee-length dress, adjusted the spaghetti straps, switched the flat red and gold wrapped package tied with a gold ribbon to her left hand and opened the Christmas card he'd sent her. On the front was a cozy-looking home, a lighted Christmas tree in the front window, mother and father gazing out watching children playing in the snow. Inside he'd written:

_You are cordially invited to a private Christmas party for two _

_2000 tonight at my place _

_Dress fancy!_

She announced her presence, the door opened and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a dark suit, crisp white shirt and, to her surprise, a whimsical Santa Claus and Rudolph tie. His eyes traveled down to her strappy heels and back up to her face. She smiled. "Fancy enough?"

Rodney cleared his throat and stood back so she could enter. "Um, yeah. You look…wow!"

"I was going for 'you look nice' but I'll take wow." She tugged lightly on the tie and Rudolph's nose lit up. "And you look very handsome."

"Thanks. The, uh, tie was a gift from Madison and Jeannie a couple years ago. First time I've had a chance to wear it."

His tie wasn't the only surprise in store for her. From hidden speakers she could hear Christmas carols playing softly adding to the overall ambiance. In one corner stood a four-foot tree decorated with brightly colored ornaments, blinking twinkle lights and silver garland. Underneath the tree was a single package, too big for a ring but just the right size for a bracelet or necklace.

Jennifer looked around the room, her eyes wide in wonder, especially at a particular decoration that he'd managed to hang from the ceiling. When her eyes fell on his face again, the love he felt for her came through in his intense blue gaze.

"This is for you."

"Really? Thanks." He took the package and placed it next to the one already under the tree. He turned back around and found she'd moved to stand under the sprig of mistletoe. She crooked her finger, giving him a mischievous smile. When he got close, her hands came to rest on his lapels. He put his hands on her waist as she reached up to kiss him.

Their lips moved together and though they both wanted to take it beyond the sweetness of this moment, they pulled apart. Rodney took her hand and led her to a small table set with real china, cloth napkins, crystal champagne flutes and white candles. A bottle was chilling in a bucket of ice on the dresser.

* * *

Rodney couldn't take his eyes off of the woman he loved. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and thanked a God he'd once only half believed in that she loved him in return. He took both of her hands in his and urged her to sit. "Be, uh, fore we eat and stuff, I want to, um…you see, it's like this, uh…"

Jennifer's eyebrows came together over her nose. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No. I-I-In fact, everything's right. At least I hope it is. I love you and you love me, right?"

"Uh-huh." She knew he was trying to say something but had no idea what it could possibly be. All she could do was just let him say what he wanted to say in his own time and his own endearingly shy way. So, she was patient, sitting with both hands in her lap.

"I'm not doing this very well, am I?"

"Whatever it is, you can do it. I _believe_ in you."

"Really?" At her nod he took a deep breath, his back straightened and his face changed. He once again became the confident and self-assured man she loved with all her heart.

He went to the tree and returned with a package wrapped in her favorite purple with a silver bow. "It won't actually be Christmas for a couple of days, but, well, I'd like you to open this now. Please." His voice changed, became timid again. "But if you'd rather not…"

"Of course." Jennifer slipped her thumb under the taped edge and peeled back the paper. The white box was plain giving nothing away as to the contents. She removed the top and inside was a silver heart-shaped box. "It's beautiful, Rodney."

He smiled tremulously at her. "Open it."

"Okay." Slipping her thumb into the groove, Jennifer worked the top off and set it aside. The interior was lined with black velvet and nestle within its folds was a platinum and diamond solitaire ring. "Rodney?" Her eyes were wide and unblinking as they slowly came up to meet his.

Dropping to one knee, Rodney plucked the ring from its resting place and took the left hand of the woman he loved. "Jennifer Rene Keller, most of my life has been spent working and looking for something, a missing piece to the puzzle. I didn't know what that something was until you came along. You have filled my life with joy, laughter, and so many other things, not the least of which is love. I never thought I could love someone as much as I do you." He slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. "Marry me."

* * *

Jennifer couldn't say a word. Nothing could get past the lump in her throat. They'd only been together a couple of months and yes, she had hoped that one day they'd get married but hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She thought about all the reasons she loved the man who was down on one knee, his bad knee at that, and gazing at her with loving and hopeful eyes.

"Rodney…" Pausing to organize and clarify her thoughts, she saw the light in his eyes dim at what he perceived as a prelude to turning him down. As he started to stand, she pulled her hand from his and framed his face, her palms resting on his cheeks keeping him in place. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Two drops of moisture welled up and made wet trails down her cheeks. "Yes. I will marry you."

"I…" Whatever he'd been about to say was lost as she pressed her lips to his and his arms went around her waist. "We'll tell our friends at the staff party tomorrow night but for now I want it to be just us." He eased away from his fiancée, cocking his head to the side.

"What…"

"Listen. I think it's going to be my favorite Christmas song for the rest of my life."

Jennifer smiled tenderly, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. "Mine, too, because _you_ are all I have ever wanted for Christmas."

_I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
_

_'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you!_

**Fini**

**A/N:** I wasn't able to locate the name of the writer of the song but this version by Vince Vance and the Valiants is my favorite Christmas song. Lisa Layne has the most amazing voice.


	2. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**A/N: **Ladygris is responsible for the idea for the series. DaniWilder is responsible for this chapter.

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

The expedition Christmas party was a jolly affair, lights, a tree and decorations all vying for attention. The dress code was casual and a live band made up of expedition members played in one corner of the room. Jennifer pulled Rodney to a stop just outside the entrance to the Rec Room. She was in jeans and a festive sweater in red and white with Santa and his sleigh. It had taken some convincing, but Rodney was in a white shirt like he'd worn the night before and the same silly tie. He'd tinkered with the device inside so that the tiny light that was Rudolph's nose would blink until he turned it off. It went perfectly with the matching Santa hats they wore.

"You ready to do this?" She still had hold of his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

He nodded and shrugged. "Think they'll be surprised?"

Turing him to place her palms on his cheeks. "Our little announcement won't be much of a surprise to our _friends_, but I do think there will be a lot of broken hearts in Atlantis tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad I'm not one of them. What?"

The last was said with a smidgen of the McKay annoyance when Jennifer laughed. "Silly, Rodney. I was talking about _you_."

"Ha-ha. Where were all these women when I was _single_?" He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

They held hands and stepped forward to activate the sensor. Inside, they were drawn into the circle of their friends, some of which had already imbibed copious amounts of Christmas punch. Couples were on the dance floor gyrating to the music, groups of two to ten were standing around talking, laughing, eating and drinking. But most of all, they were having fun.

* * *

About an hour into the party, Rodney, Radek and Chuck were exchanging stories about being snowed in on Christmas, Rodney in Fort McMurray, Chuck in Calgary and Radek in some small village that no one but he could pronounce. Jennifer came over and took her fiancé by the hand and dragged him away.

"It's time. Let's do it while the band is on a break."

"Okay." He picked up a spoon and tapped his glass. "Can we have everyone's attention, please? Hey! I'm talking here." They crowd continued to ignore the physicist. He leaned over and whispered to Jennifer and a moment later a shrill whistle cut through the noise and merriment. "That's better. I, uh, _we_ have an announcement to make. Um, yesterday, I asked, I mean last night…uh, well, you see, I've, uh…wh-what I wanted to say is…" Jennifer took his hand in both of hers. He looked down at her beautiful brown eyes smiling up at him with love and just like that, his nervousness disappeared. "Okay, here's the deal, folks. Jennifer and I are both _officially_ off the market."

She lifted her left hand so all could see the diamond sparkling in the bright lights. "What Rodney is trying to say is…we're getting married."

There was a moment of stunned silence then the room erupted in applause, whistles and cheers. Their friends and colleagues gathered around to congratulate them. There were hugs from the women and handshakes from the men. And occasionally hugs from the men and handshakes from the women.

Once, Jennifer looked over and Rodney was talking to Laura Cadman. She thought he'd stopped being creeped out by her a long time ago but he just nodded and gave the red-head a sick smile. Jennifer almost laughed out loud when Laura ignored Rodney's extended hand and hugged the stuffings out of him. He paused a moment and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

Chuck came to stand behind Laura, resting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned against him and his arms went around her waist. The Gate Tech leaned down and kissed her on the ear then shook Rodney's hand. "Congratulations, Doc."

"Thanks, Chuck." The couple moved away and was replaced by Ronon.

"McKay."

"Conan."

The two friends watched each other warily then the Satedan suddenly stepped forward and gathered Rodney into a back slapping embrace. Into his ear, Ronon said, "Break her heart and I'll break your legs."

Rodney took a step back, rubbing his hands together tensely. "I'd laugh but I've got the feeling you're serious."

"I am." Ronon turned and strode into the crowd leaving Jennifer and Rodney alone again…finally.

* * *

The music slowed down, changed to something romantic and sweet, and not all were Christmas songs. A few others were thrown in here and there to prevent boredom. Jennifer nudged Rodney and he belatedly asked her to dance. Swaying side to side, his hands on her waist and her hands on the back of his neck, she let her fingers play with the short hairs there. He laughed lightly and twitched his shoulders because it tickled and she stopped.

Jennifer relished the feel of Rodney's arms around her and her heart beat a little faster knowing that she'd be able to do this every night for the rest of her life. Tipping her head back, she saw that he was watching her with wide and loving eyes. She urged him down for a long kiss. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice when the music changed again.

* * *

John watched his best friend dancing with the woman he loved and smiled. He knew they'd get together eventually but it was a tough road to get to this point. He made his way to the band and had a word with the group's leader then gathered the usual suspects around and together they watched and waited. _Wait for it! And there it is!_

When Atlantis' first couple kissed, the band stopped the song they were playing. John picked up his guitar, stepped into place behind the microphone and started singing.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep.  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_underneath his beard so snowy white._  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_if Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_.

Rodney and Jennifer pulled away from each other to see that the dance floor had been cleared and they were the only couple dancing while the band played that silly Christmas song. They laughed, touched their foreheads together and kept dancing.

Over Jennifer's shoulder, Rodney caught John's eye and tried to give him a death glare but it failed because he was too happy to bring it off.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep.  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_underneath his beard so snowy white._  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_if Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

By the time the song ended, the dance floor was full again. Applause filled the air and the band segued flawlessly into their next number.

**End **

**A/N:** "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" is an American Christmas song with music and lyrics by Tommie Connor.

The original recording by Jimmy Boyd reached number one on the _Billboard_ charts in 1952, and on the _Cash Box_ chart at the beginning of the following year. The song was commissioned by Neiman Marcus to promote the store's Christmas card for the year, which featured an original sketch by artist Perry Barlow, who drew for _The New Yorker_ for many decades.


	3. What Child is This

**A/N:** Again, this is one of those stories where the basic plot is given away in the title. And remember, you have ladygris to thank/blame for its original inception.

_Feliz Navidad_,

Sandy

**What Child is This**

**Christmas Eve**

**Late Morning**

Rodney hustled down the corridor toward the quarters he shared with his wife. Jennifer had made a frantic call imploring him to come home and to _hurry_!

He slapped his hand over the sensor, threw his tablet, which he hadn't bothered to put down, on the desk and called out. "Jennifer! Jennifer!"

"Rodney! Oh, thank God. In here!" She sounded relieved and anxious at once.

Following the sound of her voice he finally located her in the second bedroom sitting in one of two matching rocking chairs. Her face was twisted in pain and both hands were resting on the lower curve of her swollen belly. "What? I-Is it time?"

"Time?" Jennifer gave him a sheepish smile. "No, honey. I'm…stuck."

"Stuck? What…"

"I _can't_ get out of this damn rocking chair and really, _really_ have to pee." She extended both hands. With profound relief he pulled her to her feet. Keeping hold of one hand, he led her to the bathroom. When he made to follow her in, she stopped him with a squeeze of his hand. "Thanks. I can take it from here."

"But what if…"

"I'll _call_. Just don't leave yet." The door closed in his face. Her muffled voice continued to reach through to her husband.

"Are you sure you're up to going to the Christmas party tonight?"

"Definitely." The water came on, shut off and a moment later Jennifer opened the door. "I am going if they have to take me there on a gurney."

"Okay." He finally relented. "You aren't gonna make me wear that tie again, are you?"

"But you look so handsome in it." Jennifer rested her hands on her husband's chest. "Besides, I'm very fond of that tie. You were wearing it when you proposed."

Rodney let his hands rest on her shoulders and slide down her back to her hips. He leaned forward to kiss her tenderly, the best he could do with her pregnant belly in the way. "It _is_ a nice tie, isn't it?"

Stepping away from his embrace, she headed for the bedroom. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wanna join me?"

"Mmm. Of course." They lay down on the bed, Jennifer kissed him and before he knew it, they'd removed their clothes and were engaged in one of their favorite activities.

When they were through, Jennifer turned on her side as Rodney cuddled into her back and pulled the covers up over the both of them. She was asleep within minutes. He eased away, tucked the covers up around her neck, gathered up his clothes and went into the other room to dress. She'd called him in the middle of an experiment or he would have stayed. Setting the alarm to wake her in an hour, he brushed his lips over her cheek, whispered "I love you" and went back to work.

**1530 in the Mess Hall**

"Oh!" Jennifer's hand went to her belly massaging gently.

"Are you alright?" Teyla was sitting across from her friend in the Mess Hall. "Shall I call Rodney?"

"No. It's just Braxton-Hicks contractions." At the Athosian's blank look, she explained. "False labor. I'm not due for another three weeks."

"Ah. I did not experience that with Torren. And aside from giving birth in a Wraith Hiveship, my labor was relatively easy."

"Lucky you…oh!" Jennifer's hand gripped the edge of the table, breathing hard. "Whoa, _that_ was a big one. I'll just go lie down for a while." The medical doctor stood, picked up her tray, took three steps and bent over groaning in pain. It eased up after a few seconds, she took a few more steps and the tray crashed to the floor as an even more intense twinge washed through her.

Teyla was at her side immediately gripping her hand, one arm around her waist. "Come. I will take you to the Infirmary."

"I'm _fine_."

"You do not _look_ fine."

Jennifer took one more step and _splash_. A puddle of liquid hit the floor between her feet. "Nononono! It's too early!"

"I have learned that what the mother wants means very little when her child is ready to be born." The hand on Jennifer's waist reached up to tap her headset. "Teyla to Rodney. Jennifer is in labor. Meet us in the Infirmary." She didn't wait for an answer, just helped her friend to the transporter.

**Christmas Morning**

Jennifer lay in the hospital bed with the head raised cradling her newborn son. In the next bed over her husband of almost three years did the same with their daughter. Of the four, she was the only one still awake though weariness started to creep in around the edges of her consciousness. Her hand reached for the bed controls but a muted commotion at the Infirmary entrance stopped her.

John entered followed by Ronon, Teyla carrying Torren, Radek, Woolsey, Chuck, Amelia, Lorne and about ten others, mostly Rodney's staff. Carson, Amanda, Marie and several of the medical staff came from the Infirmary's interior. Chuck and Ronon were carefully pushing a flatbed cart between them. On that cart was a Christmas tree with presents stacked under it.

"Hey, Doc." John came to stand between the beds giving a quick glance at each tiny face. "How you doing?"

"_We_ are doing wonderful though Rodney's a bit out of it." She gave them a puzzled look nodding at the tree. "What's all this?"

"Well, the McKays couldn't come to Christmas party so we brought the party to the McKays."

"You didn't have to."

Teyla stepped up next to John. "Nonsense. It would not have been the same without out you and Rodney." While she didn't share the same beliefs held by many of the expedition members, she did respect the traditions though she was often puzzled by them.

"Thanks, guys. Whose idea was this?"

"Mine."

Jennifer turned her head when Ronon spoke up not really surprised. He'd always been a thoughtful friend to her and Rodney. She gave him a smile of gratitude.

Amelia was at her husband's side with a look of pride on her face that changed to genial annoyance when John said, "We _all_ thought it would be a good idea."

Radek went behind the tree to attach the power cable and moments later the lights came on. John shook Rodney awake and the party, though subdued due to presence of the sleeping babies, commenced.

* * *

John and Carson were holding the babies while Rodney and Jennifer opened their gifts. They carefully handed the small bundles back to their parents when it came time for Teyla to present hers.

The Athosian handed a dozing Torren to Ronon and stood before the new parents. "Rodney, Jennifer, I have recently learned a traditional song for the celebration of the birth of your savior. Though it does not exactly correspond to the circumstances of the birth of your own children, it is still a beautiful melody." There was no musical accompaniment. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_What child is this, who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap, is sleeping?  
Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?_

This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:  
Haste, haste to bring him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary!

_Why lies he in such mean estate  
Where ox and ass are feeding?  
Good Christian, fear for sinners here,  
The silent Word is pleasing._

This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:  
Haste, haste to bring him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary!

_So bring Him incense, gold, and myrrh,  
Come peasant king to own Him,  
The King of kings, salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone Him._

Raise, raise the song on high,  
The Virgin sings her lullaby:  
Joy, joy, for Christ is born,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary!

When the last note faded away, Jennifer reached up and wiped a single tear from her cheek. "That was beautiful, Teyla."

Rodney smiled fondly at his friend. "Yes, it was. Thank you."

The silence was broken when Carson stepped forward. "I think there's been more than enough excitement for one day. Everyone out and let them get some rest."

* * *

The day after Christmas Rodney and Jennifer returned to their quarters. In the twins room they found two Athosian cradles beside the white cribs that had been sent by Jeannie and Jennifer's family along with the changing tables and chairs. They nestled the babies inside and set them to rocking gently. It was late and tomorrow they would thank Teyla in person for the second gift of the cradles, but for tonight, they were happy, content and very tired.

Rodney started to lead his wife to their bedroom just across the hall but she seated herself in one of the rockers instead. "I just want to watch them for a little while."

"Yeah." He took the other rocker, their hands still linked. "Me, too."

"Our little Christmas miracles." Jennifer gave Rodney a loving smile. "What're we gonna name them? We've never talked about it."

"I'm glad you asked because I have a few ideas. What do you think of…"

**END**

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah. Every time I write a fic with Rodney and Jennifer having children I always give them fraternal twins. I just like the idea of twins for the two of them because it would befuddle Rodney. So, get over it and just enjoy the story. ~ Sandy ~

"What Child is This" is a traditional English song sung to the tune of "Greensleeves" with lyrics by William Chatterton Dix.

"Greensleeves" is a traditional English folk song and tune, a ground of the form called a _romanesca_.

A broadside ballad by this name was registered at the London Stationer's Company in 1580 as "A New Northern Dittye of the Lady Greene Sleeves." It then appears in the surviving _A Handful of Pleasant Delights_ (1584) as "A New Courtly Sonnet of the Lady Green Sleeves. To the new tune of Green sleeves."

The tune is found in several late 16th century and early 17th century sources, such as _Ballet's MS Lute Book_ and _Het Luitboek van Thysius_, as well as various manuscripts preserved in the Cambridge University libraries. (Wikipedia)


	4. A Baby Just Like You

**A/N:** Again, this is one of those stories where the basic plot is given away in the title. And remember, you have ladygris to thank/blame for its original inception. This particular chapter was brought about by Terri.

Joyous Noel,

Sandy

**A Baby Just Like You**

Rodney hung the last of the ornaments on the small Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. It was a photo ornament with the faces of his and Jennifer's soon-to-be 1-year-old children, Riley and Connor. Christmas music played softly in the background and he hummed along as he carefully unwrapped the tree topper, a silver star covered with glitter. He touched it with the tips of his fingers, his mind going back to the last Christmas he'd spent with Jeannie and their parents.

Three months later, their parents had died in a single car accident when it skidded on black ice. Three years later Rodney and Jeannie had become estranged when she decided to quit school to get married and raise a family. The star was a reminder that lives can change in a split second and no one is guaranteed a long and happy life. Something that Rodney and Jennifer had both learned the moment they'd set foot in the Pegasus galaxy.

Setting the star aside so the family could put it on together, he went into the kid's bedroom to check on them. Riley, brown-haired and brown-eyed, liked to sleep on her stomach or her right side, just like daddy. And just like daddy, she loved to sleep. Connor, blonde with blue eyes, had his thumb in his mouth. Not like mommy or daddy but like himself. Allowing him to suck his thumb at bedtime was the only way he'd go to sleep. He couldn't stand to miss _anything_ so he fought sleep like a tiger. They'd tried playing music so he'd think people were in the room with him but then _Riley_ wouldn't sleep. In another year or so they'd have to be moved to separate rooms.

Checking the time, Rodney calculated that they'd sleep for at least another hour so he went to his computer and called up his most recent project. Fifteen minutes later he heard the sounds of his children waking up. He fed them each a snack, gave them sippy cups and put them in their playpen to play while he finished the next step in his project. If he could just concentrate for twenty minutes, he'd be able to knock off for the rest of the day. Jennifer would be returning from an offworld mission around midnight. He could work some tonight and make up the rest the day after Christmas.

Work could wait. Not only was December 25th the day that was set aside to celebrate the birth of the savior Jesus Christ, it was also the twins' birthday. This time with his children was more precious to him than a dozen ZedPMs and he didn't want to miss a thing.

* * *

It was almost 2100 Atlantis time and Jennifer was so tired she had to force herself to put one foot in front of the other as she made her way to her quarters. She'd accompanied Lorne's team on a mission that had ended prematurely when they'd gotten caught in a landslide while following an erratic energy signature on foot. Everyone had made it out alive, in part because they'd had the Jumpers instead of having to walk back to the Stargate.

She'd had to perform surgery in the field reminding her of another time when she'd done the same for the man she loved but under much worse conditions. It still made her shudder to know that she might have lost him before she even had him.

Covering a yawn as she hit the door control, she entered a dimly lit room. That in itself was more than a little unusual because Rodney was a big softy when it came to his kids. He just couldn't seem to get them to bed on time. Except for today, apparently.

Her eyes opened wide when she heard something odd, something she'd never heard before. Singing. Someone was singing and it wasn't Teyla. She followed it down the hall to her children's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and coming from behind it was a surprisingly strong tenor singing a song she recognized.

_The season is upon us now, _

_A time for gifts and giving._

_And as the year draws to its close, _

_I think about my living._

_Christmas time when I was young_

_The magic and the wonder._

_But colors dull, and candles dim, _

_And dark I'm standing under._

Peeking in, her suspicions were confirmed. Rodney was sitting between their beds, a hand rubbing the children's backs and giving voice to one of John Denver's most poignant tunes, _A Baby Just Like You_ though Rodney changed the words just a bit.

_Oh, Little Angels!_

_Shining Light!_

_You set my soul to dreaming!_

_You've given back my joy in life, _

_You've filled me with new meaning._

_A Savior King was born that day, _

_A baby just like you._

_And as the Magi came with gifts, _

_I come with my gift, too._

_That peace on Earth fills up your time,_

_That brotherhood surrounds you._

_And you may know the warmth of love,_

_And wrap it all around you._

_It's just a wish, a dream I'm told,_

_From days when I was young._

_Merry Christmas, Riley and Connor_

_Merry Christmas everyone_

_Merry Christmas, Riley and Connor_

_Merry Christmas Everyone_

When the last note faded away, Jennifer watched her husband stand and gently place a kiss on the head of each child. Before he could turn and see her, she backed up and went back into the living room. "Rodney?"

He came into the living room, one finger to his lips in the universal signal quiet. "I _just_ got them to sleep."

"Oh, sorry." She lowered her voice to a whisper leaning up to kiss him.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. We ran into a little trouble but it was nothing to write home about." _Though I __will__ have to write a report and someone's bound to say something._ She didn't like to lie, especially to her husband, but she also didn't want him to worry more than he already did when she was offworld. The way _she_ worried every time _he_ went offworld.

"Why don't you get a shower and I'll get you a cup of tea?"

Jennifer kissed him again. "Mmm. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He looped his arms around her waist as her hands came to rest on his chest. "Not since this morning before you left on the mission."

"Oh, right." She looked at her watch. "Then you're not due again for at least another hour. Come back and see me then."

"Very funny." He released her, turned her to face the bathroom door and gave her a light slap on the backside. "Go. Shower."

"I'm _going_." When the door closed behind her, Rodney went back to the living room and booted up his computer. He'd just opened the file he needed when he heard five of his favorite words. Um, when said by his wife, of course.

"Rodney, come wash my back."

Rodney was out of his clothes in record time, leaving them strewn across the floor starting with his shoes and ending with his socks dropping just outside the door.

He never did get back to his project.

**Christmas Day**

On this, the twins' first birthday, the McKay family began a tradition that carried throughout their lives. Christmas morning was family time. They put the star on top of the tree, ate breakfast, opened gifts, played games, and generally just spent time together. After the twins, and mom and dad, had their naps, they would make their way down to Atlantis' Rec Room for a birthday party with their extended family. More gifts, games, cake and ice cream.

This particular December 25th was notable not only because it was the first birthday of the McKay twins. But it would forever go down in Atlantis history as the day that full bird Colonel John Sheppard announced that he was getting married…to Jennifer's 2IC, Dr. Amanda Cole.

Their friends gathered around to congratulate them and express their shock and surprise, mostly because no one had known they'd been dating in the first place. Not that it mattered. No, the only thing that mattered was the fact that John had finally found someone who could make him really and truly happy.

Jennifer watched John and Amanda holding hands and sang to herself the last verse of the John Denver song, the words once again slightly changed.

_It's just a wish, a dream I'm told,_

_From days when I was young._

_Merry Christmas, John and Amanda _

_Merry Christmas everyone_

_Merry Christmas, John and Amanda_

_Merry Christmas Everyone_

**END**

**A/N:** "A Baby Just Like You" is a Christmas song written by John Denver on the 1979 album _A Christmas Together_. Denver wrote the song for his then-infant son, Zachary, and first recorded it on his _Rocky Mountain Christmas_ album in 1975. On the _A Christmas Together_ version, he performs the song solo except for one line in the reprise of the final chorus, in which he is joined by the Muppet cast.


	5. Last Christmas

**A/N:** This one isn't McKeller. The main character is one of ladygris' OC's and is used with her permission. It's also a two-song story and is not my usual fare.

I'm reposting it with additional scenes to give it a little more flavor.

Thanks,

Sandy

**Last Christmas/****I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You**

Estelle Monroe sat alone just as she always did, eating with one hand and tapping at her tablet with the other. This next spot of revenge had to be more creative than the last ones. _Christmas is coming. Maybe I'll go seasonal and fill his quarters with coal. No, too easy to track. _

Opening the supply requisition file, she started to put in an order and realized someone else had gotten there ahead of her. The item she needed had already been ordered by none other than Colonel Sheppard though he probably had another use in mind for it, one that involved the entire base. She saved the file and erased her "footprints" so no one would know she'd been there. McKay could do it and possibly Chuck but no one else would be able to find her tampering.

Here in Atlantis, Estelle was known as a quiet, nerdish, somewhat odd scientist but what she hadn't told anyone was that her brother was a world class computer hacker though the IOA probably knew meaning Mr. Woolsey knew. George had gotten caught a few times and sent to jail. When he got out this last time, some of the world's largest corporations had hired him to provide them with unbreechable firewall security. Ten years her senior, he'd taught her the business before she'd even graduated high school. All she had to do was sit back and wait until Sheppard's order arrived to pull out what she needed before it could be inspected. He'd ordered so much that he probably wouldn't notice if she only took one.

For now, she'd be content with messing with the programming of her ex-boyfriend's toilet and shower, switching out his uniforms for other people's clothes in the laundry and other harmless, yet infinitely funny, to her, pranks. As she gathered up the remnants of her meal, the refrain of a Christmas song went through her mind as it did every time she thought about him.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

She'd met newly-promoted Marine Lieutenant Tommy Stackhouse at last year's staff Christmas party. They'd dated for several months before he dumped her with a lame excuse. After that she'd seldom seen him with the same woman more than a few times. Mostly he'd been on his own or with his buddies.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again  
_

Scowling, she remembered how Tommy had found her under the mistletoe at the beginning of the party and had kissed her on the cheek. He'd been sweet and had stayed by her side the rest of the night then kissed her almost senseless at her door. She'd not so secretly enjoyed the envious glances some of the other women had thrown her way while she'd been in the company of one of the best looking men on the expedition. At least until their break-up a few months later. For some reason he'd disagreed with her methods when it came to matchmaking.

When she reached her lab, she called up the project she'd been assigned by her boss and got back to work.

**Christmas Eve**

**Early Afternoon**

In the middle of the night after the _Daedalus_ had arrived, she'd gone to the main storage area, slipped in and out again without being caught. Taking the item back to her quarters, she'd packaged it and made plans to present it to the bane of her existence, Tommy Stackhouse.

The next morning, she was carrying the brightly colored package to her lab so it could be delivered after her shift when two of her co-workers sidled up on either side of her.

"Whatcha got in the box, Estelle?" asked Roy Nelson on her left.

"Yeah. Tell us. We promise not to tell." Mary Turner said from her right.

"Sorry. Not today." Estelle kept walking and wished they'd both go away.

"Well, well, well, Mary. It looks like our Estelle is out to Secret Santa someone and doesn't want us to know who it is." He obviously thought he sounded cagey but it came out as sarcasm.

"You could be right, Roy."

Estelle rolled her eyes. These two were constantly jibing her about everything from her bad hair days to her food choices though it stopped short of actual bullying. It was like being back in high school again, three of the worst years of her life even considering that she grew up with an abusive father and alcoholic mother. She'd gone off to the university and hadn't seen them in years, had no desire to though she did miss George.

"And she's right here listening to you talk about her as if she was invisible." What had been a neutral expression turned into a frown, her eyes darkening with more anger than the situation warranted.

Mary looked at her watch. "Come on, Roy. Let's let her alone to make her package delivery and go get some lunch."

The pair speeded up to walk alongside each other. "Great idea. I'm starving. Besides, we'll figure out what's in the box and who the object of her affection is eventually." They walked away muttering and laughing about the random EM pulses happening throughout the city and again the anger notched up just a little. "EM pulse" was their way of referring to her little pranks whether they were played on Tommy or someone else who she believed had wronged her.

Estelle watched them enter a transport and the doors closed. They always managed to get under her skin with their remarks. She thought about secretly recording them the next time they had sex in the lab when they were supposed to be working late then broadcasting it to the entire base but decided against it, at least for now. She held that idea in reserve for just before she rotated back to Earth for the last time.

* * *

Arriving outside the door she was looking for, she looked up and down the halls to make sure she was alone. She'd disabled the video feed for this area and it only took a moment to override the bioscanner to put the package down where he'd be sure to see it when he returned from his current mission.

As she made her way back to the lab, again that Christmas song played in her mind.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"But there _isn't_ anyone special and it's _his_ fault." She'd said it out loud and startled herself when it echoed off the walls. _There hasn't been anyone special since him and not many before either_.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Putting her hands over her ears, she tried to shut out the music but it kept playing making her think she really was losing her mind. The thought that she should probably go see the staff shrink briefly crossed her mind. However, when it got to the next repeat of the chorus, that's when Estelle realized that she'd reached the lab.

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Someone was playing Christmas music and she'd walked in just after the song had started. With a sigh of relief she booted up her workstation and opened her project file.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

She tried to ignore the music but it was impossible. With the sweetest smile she could muster, she climbed off her stool, went to the player and ejected the CD.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to sa -_

Dropping the shiny circle on the floor, she tromped on it with her heel until it was broken into several pieces. The owner, Barry Williston, stared at her with open-mouthed shock. When her eyes met his, she shrugged and said, "Oops." Brushing her hands together in supreme satisfaction, she went back to work in the welcome silence.

* * *

Tommy Stackhouse trudged wearily down the hall to his quarters and hit the bioscanner with more force than necessary. It hadn't been a difficult mission but it had been hot and very humid, the kind that saps your strength and made you want to just lay on the beach with a cold Corona with lime in one hand and a bikini-clad girl in the other. He yawned as he pulled his boots off and tossed them into a corner. That's what kept him from seeing the box in the middle of the floor. He tripped over it and, unable to brace himself, came down on his left wrist. Pain shot up his arm to his shoulder.

Getting to his feet, he went into the bathroom and gently probed the area, wincing when it hurt though not enough to indicate a break. Using just his right hand he slipped on a pair of untied sneakers and headed for the Infirmary.

When he arrived it looked deserted. "Hello, anyone home?" Within seconds a nurse arrived. He'd seen her a few times but they'd never really met face to face like this. Taking in her dark curly hair and eyes so dark that they almost looked black, he wished they'd met long ago. She was petite, barely coming up to his chin and very slender. And very pretty.

"How can I help you, um…"

"Stackhouse. Tommy." To his own ears he sounded as if he was back in high school suddenly confronted with his long-time crush. He had to clamp down on an urge to stutter.

She pursed her lips to keep from grinning. "Well, Stackhouse, Tommy, what's wrong? You look too healthy to need medical care."

"What? Oh, uh, I fell." He held up his left arm to show the wrist was slightly swollen.

Taking his left hand in both of hers, she carefully examined him, her touch gentle as she probed the area. The warmth from her hands seeped into him and spread along his nerves until it had reached every nook and cranny.

"It may just be a sprain but we need to be sure." She led him to the scanner and positioned the arm. "Stay as still as you can." The scanner whirred as it moved back and forth over the injured limb.

"Nurse, uh…"

"Marie Cho." She supplied at his unspoken question.

"Marie. Do you think I'll be able to play piano when it's healed?"

She snorted. "Only if you were able to play before." Her back to him, she examined the scans as they came up on the screen. "That's _so_ corny, Stackhouse, Tommy."

He chuckled, looking away from her with a shy smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Come with me." Marie led him to a chair. "It's just a sprain but I'll have Dr. Beckett take a look at it just to be sure."

As she turned away, Tommy called out, "Um, Marie…"

"Yeah?" She faced him again and his eyes were so full of hope that she immediately knew what he was going to say.

"You going to the party tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Why?"

"Would you like to go…with me, I mean?"

Marie pretended to think it over. "I'd love to, Stackhouse, Tommy. How about I pick you up at your place say 1930?"

"Great!"

She smiled and left to get the doctor.

**Christmas Eve**

**The Christmas Party**

Estelle arrived at the party amid bright lights, music provided by the staff band and lots and lots of people. The _Daedalus_ had arrived a few days before and had been invited to attend. She slipped a small package under the tree with the other _official_ Secret Santa gifts.

Glancing around, she saw her department head with his wife. They seemed so happy together especially with their twins in their arms. Standing with them was Colonel Sheppard holding hands with one of the medical doctors, Amanda something. Also there was the Athosians, Teyla with her son and his father. Ronon was sitting beside Amelia sharing a table with Chuck and Laura Cadman.

Even most of the crew of the _Daedalus_ seemed to have someone to talk and laugh with. Watching from her spot off to the side made her lonelier than she already was though she kept a smile on her face as best she could.

It all came crashing down when she saw Tommy coming in with that Asian nurse whose name she couldn't remember. They looked very cozy, almost intimate. She pushed her cup of punch at the first person she came to and rushed out onto the patio. Normally the weather around the floating city was mild but tonight it was downright cold to a southern girl like her and she hadn't bothered with a jacket when she left her quarters. Wrapping her arms around herself she stood near the rail and just watched the clouds scudding across the sky obscuring the moons.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from -  
_

Estelle felt the sting of tears again and let them fall. She was tired. Tired of being mad at Tommy for dumping her. Tired of playing pranks on him and everyone else who crossed her. Tired of not having a family to go home to for the holidays. Tired of not having any friends. But most of all, she was tired of being _her_.

She scooted a chair close to the railing and climbed up to sit on the top ledge, her feet dangling in the air. All it would take was for her to lean forward a little, just enough for gravity to take over. From this height, hitting the water would be like hitting a brick wall. She'd never survive.

Bracing her feet against the cross slats, Estelle looked down at the water. It roiled and undulated in the faint light from the city at night. Her backside slid off the edge of the handrail and she let go.

* * *

Kevin Marks watched the young woman standing off the side not speaking to anyone. She looked so sad he headed in her direction to see if he could cheer her up. He'd only taken a step or two when she came toward him abruptly thrusting her cup of punch into his hand then stumbling out onto the patio. The quick glimpse he'd gotten of her face showed that she was crying. He set the cup on the nearest table and followed her out into the cold night.

Just ahead he saw her climb onto a chair, sit on the handrail and swing her legs over. A seasoned soldier, it only took a moment to assess the situation. Rushing forward, he looped both arms around her waist just as she pushed off. He brought her back onto the solidity of the deck tightening his hold when it appeared that she was prepared to struggle. But to his surprise, she began shaking, her tears turning into sobs. Not knowing what else to do, he simply turned her around and held her against his chest while whispering gently to her.

* * *

The sensation of falling stopped abruptly when two strong arms grabbed Estelle around the waist and pulled her back onto the patio. Warmth pressed against her back as those arms tightened even more holding her close and she suddenly realized what she'd been about to do. She started shaking and a male voice spoke to her, the rumble of it vibrating against her back as she began to cry again.

"Sh! I'm here. I won't let you fall." He turned her around and let her cry against his chest, not seeming to care that his shirt was getting soaked. His voice just kept whispering soothing words, one hand rubbing up and down her back as if he were comforting a child while the other just held her close until the sobs slowed and finally came to a stop.

Estelle's arms were trapped between them and she used that position to push him away enough to look into the face of the man who'd stopped her from doing something incredibly stupid. "Th-thanks."

One side of his mouth lifted in a half smile. "No problem. Rescuing damsels in distress is a hobby." Keeping one arm around her, he fished a red and green napkin out of his pocket. With a grin and shrug, he handed it to her. "Sorry it's not a handkerchief."

Shrugging back, she dried her cheeks and blew her nose. Stepping out of his embrace so she could see him more clearly, she gasped at the mess she'd made of his shirt. "I-I-I'm sorry, Major. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm just glad you're okay." He waved away her apology and stuck out his right hand. "Kevin Marks. I'm here with the _Daedalus_."

His much larger hand enveloped hers, the warmth from that touch traveling up her arm, across her chest and up to her face turning her cheeks pink. She was mesmerized by his eyes. Eyes that she knew had seen just as much pain and suffering and violence as she had in her years on Atlantis, yet somehow he'd managed to still retain his poise and self-control. Or at least gave the appearance of it.

"Um, this is where you tell me _your_ name."

"Oh, sorry. Estelle Monroe. I, uh, work for Dr. McKay."

"Brave woman." Kevin smiled at her and gestured toward the Rec Room door. "I don't know about you, but _I_ am freezing my backside off. Would you show me the way to whatever there is that's hot to drink?"

"Sure. Major Whitaker always makes his special hot spiced rum punch at Christmas. Um, unless you're on duty."

He shook his head. "Not tonight. I was lucky enough to get the next few days off." Kevin poured them each a steaming mug of the punch then led the way to an empty table. He held her chair, not even Tommy had done that, and scooted close so they could talk over the music without shouting. "So tell me, what was that all about?"

"I-It was just me being stupid." She looked down at her hands wrapped around the cup. "Um, thanks again."

"You're welcome." They sat in silence for a few moments sipping their drinks. The band took a break and piped in music came on. Kevin listened and smiled when a slow, romantic Christmas song came on. "I don't want to impose, but would you mind dancing with me? I love this song, but I'd look really idiotic if I got up and slow danced alone."

Estelle watched him a moment trying to gauge his sincerity and all she saw was honesty, nothing was hidden. Nodding, she took his proffered hand. Out on the dance floor, he held her in the classic dance pose, not so close as to make her feel uncomfortable but not so far away that it looked like he was dancing with his sister.

_This is the time of year, that we learn to give  
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive.  
We will have the best that time we ever knew  
If you forgive me and I forgive you_

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

It's so hard to believe  
We're staring at the end  
When all we think about is starting up again  
Whatever we lost, when we were apart  
We'll find it all alone in the dark

I don't wanna light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

There's nothing more that I want from you  
Then to lie here together  
And stay here forever with you  
There's no one I ever knew  
That I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you...

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

They danced until the music changed to something faster then went to get something to eat. Standing in line, they talked about many things. Mostly nothing that had anything to do with work. He was much taller than she and when she tilted her head back to keep eye contact, she saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging over his head. She pointed it out with a smile and motioned for him to lean down. Aiming a kiss at his cheek, she was startled when he turned his head at the last second so their lips touched. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to make her breathless. Covering the nervousness with a smile, she reached for a plate just as he did and their hands touched. He smiled and shrugged as they moved down the line.

* * *

Estelle and Kevin spent a lot of time together while he was on leave and by the end of day three she'd completely forgotten Tommy Stackhouse except as a footnote on one very short page of her life. Not that she thought _Kevin_ was going to fill that space, but it was nice to dream of having that with someone. But more than that, it showed her that she'd wasted too much time pining for something she would never have.

Going forward, she vowed that her life would be different. If she didn't have friends, she'd make some. If she didn't have family, well, she wouldn't let it bother her anymore. She also came to the realization that she didn't _need_ a man in her life to make her feel complete though she wasn't adverse to the idea of having one whether he stayed for three nights or forever.

As for her parents, she wasn't quite ready to forgive them for all the things that had happened to her and George while they were growing up. But at least now she felt like some day she _could_ forgive and for the first time in longer than she could remember, she'd actually enjoyed the holidays. And it was all thanks to Kevin Marks.

When the _Daedalus_ pulled out a week later, he'd taken her email address. If he emailed her, fine. If not, also fine, though she knew which she preferred. Though she knew he couldn't see her, she waved as the ship lifted off the pier and rose up into the sky until she couldn't see it anymore. Just before she calculated they would enter hyperspace, her tablet beeped indicating she had an email.

_We'll be back around Valentine's Day. Save me a dance._

_Kevin_

**End  
**

**A/N:** "Last Christmas" is a song by British pop duo Wham!, released on Epic Records in 1984. It was written by George Michael, one half of the duo. The song has been covered by many artists throughout the years.

Sorry. I wasn't able to find the composer for "I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You." It's sung by 'N Sync.

Thanks again to ladygris for allowing me to use Creepy Estelle in this story.

~ Sandy ~


	6. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**A/N:** Team Sheppard is stranded offworld, longing to be home for Christmas.

**I'll Be Home for Christmas **

"I can't believe were in jail…again!" Rodney McKay paced from one side of his cell to the other like an angry ping pong ball. "And as always, it's _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault?" John Sheppard was leaning on the bars of his cell to the right of the door. The society they'd encountered on this was closer to the old West of the United States than most they'd encountered. "How do you figure?"

The physicist huffed. "Because this quaint little town's chief of police caught you making out with his daughter."

"How many times do I have to say it? _I_ wasn't kissing _her_. _She_ was kissing _me_."

Rodney threw himself down on the bed. "Same difference."

"No, it is not." This came from Teyla. "John would not put our mission in jeopardy by attempting to sleep with Verda." Her cell was across from Rodney and Ronon's was across from John. The Satedan was lying on his bunk not participating in the conversation.

"Oh? What universe have _you_ been living in because in _mine_…"

"Enough!" John went to the divider between himself and Rodney. "Let's just work on gettin' out of here. I do _not_ want to spend Christmas in jail."

"I'd love to help you with that, but sadly I've left my lock picking kit at home. They've taken my computer and all our C-4 so, if you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them."

John checked the time and sighed heavily. "We're already overdue. Atlantis should be sending someone soon." He went to his pallet and sat down. They all got quiet and he was thinking about taking a nap until he heard music playing. Moving over to the cell door again, he saw the guard at the end of the hall playing a stringed instrument that seemed to be a cross between a guitar and a mandolin. "Hey!" The man looked up from playing, a question in his eyes. "What's your name, pal?"

"Bannock." The man was approximately the height and weight as John but ten years younger.

"Bannock, could I see your, whatever that is."

"It's called a chitarra." Bannock approached warily keeping his back to the wall. John reached out to touch the body of the instrument. It was made of a type of wood he hadn't seen before and had a blue tint. It had six strings with the top and bottom being double strings. He plucked one and listened to the sound reverberate within the stone walls. "Um, I know I'm a prisoner and due to be executed in the morning, but could I try it? I promise not to try to escape."

Bannock thought it over then gestured John back from the door. John did as he was told, sitting on the pallet, his hands tucked under his thighs to show he was serious about not trying to run. After unlocking the door, Bannock set the chitarra just inside then slammed the door closed. As soon the he went back to his small wooden desk, John picked it up and sat down again. He strummed a few chords experimentally until he got the feel for it then began playing. Naturally he started with a Johnny Cash tune that was somewhat appropriate, _Folsom Prison Blues_.

Rodney sat up on the side of his pallet and listened as his friend played several more songs, all sad and lonely sounding. "Can't you play something a little more cheerful?"

"We're in _jail_, as you so kindly pointed out. What's cheerful about that?"

"Well, how about some Christmas music?"

"I haven't celebrated in years, but I'll see what I can do." He thought a moment then began playing _Run, Run Rudolph._

_

* * *

_

Bannock came to stand where he could watch John play. He was doing quite well on an unfamiliar instrument. The words to the song meant nothing to him, but it was a catchy tune that had him tapping his foot along with the beat.

The companions of the one called Sheppard gave him light applause encouraging him to continue. The next song also made no sense, but, again, it was upbeat though Bannock wondered what a jingle bell was and what it had to do with rocks.

That song ended and the prisoner, whom he'd come to admire, began to play another tune except this one Bannock completely understood, even if he didn't know what Christmas was.

_I'm dreaming tonight, of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you…_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents for the tree  
_

John turned his head to look at Rodney when the physicist began to sing along. Their voices didn't complement each other very well, but that didn't matter.

_Christmas Eve__ will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams._

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents for the tree_

_

* * *

_

Bannock heard knocking at the entrance to the cell area and went to answer it. He was distracted by the music and didn't check before opening the door. A bad idea on his part because he now found himself at the business ends of several P-90's being wielded by Atlantis personnel coming to rescue their friends.

* * *

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams_

Evan Lorne, his team and AR-3 followed the music to the source. They apparently hadn't heard the commotion because John continued to play. As one, the rescue team joined in on the last lines of the song.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams. _

John looked up when he heard the additional voices singing along and Evan smiled. "Sir, I can guarantee that you'll be home for Christmas."

"Thanks, Major. Um, how about gettin' us outta here?"

Evan nodded to a young Lieutenant. The woman took the keys from Bannock's belt and let Team Sheppard out of their cells.

Rodney rushed forward to poke the guard in the chest. "Where's _my_…"

"…our," Teyla corrected.

"…_our_ equipment and weapons?"

Nodding in the direction of the outer room, Bannock said, "The safe in the chief's office."

The Lieutenant waited for John to come out and urged the guard into the now vacant cell with a shove in the back. As they passed each other the Colonel said, "Sorry." Bannock shrugged as if it didn't matter to him one way or the other. John lifted the instrument looking at it longingly before sighing and handing it over. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome. Though I couldn't possibly duplicate what you've done with my chitarra, I thank you for the wonderful music you provided."

"Glad to do it." He turned to Evan who was peeking out the front door, his hand raised. Finally, he stepped back and gestured everyone out. AR-3 was waiting for them in back of the building with their weapons and equipment. As quietly as possible, the soldiers and civilians from Atlantis made their way out of town. Once they were far enough away not to be heard, John started humming then singing. By the time they reached the Stargate, the entire group had joined in and Teyla came in on the ending chorus.

Ronon rolled his eyes and dialed home.

_Christmas Eve__ will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
_

As the group passed into the wormhole, they finished the song…

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams._

**End**

**A/N**: "I'll Be Home for Christmas" is a Christmas song written by Buck Ram, Kim Gannon and Walter Kent. In 1943, this song joined "White Christmas" to become one of America's most popular Christmas songs. The recording by Bing Crosby shot to the top ten of the record charts that year and became a holiday musical tradition in the United States. The idea of being home for Christmas originated in World War I when soldiers at first thought that the war would be quick and they would return by Christmastime. This inevitably did not happen, hence the line "if only in my dreams."

_Chitarra Italiana_ is a lute-shaped plucked instrument with 4 or 5 single (sometimes double) strings, in a tuning similar to that of guitar. It was common in Italy during the Renaissance Era.

It is believed to have descended from Panduras, the Mediterranean lutes of Antiquity, and to be related to north African Quitra (or Kitra).


	7. It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

**A/N:** Chapter 7 of ?

**It Must Have Been the Mistletoe**

**Christmas Eve**

**The Christmas Party**

Marie stopped outside Tommy Stackhouse's door and called on her years as a nurse to keep herself calm. He'd surprised her by asking her to go to the staff Christmas party with him. Partially because she thought he was dating someone. Now here she was in front of his door rethinking her decision.

She'd seen the Marine Lieutenant in the Infirmary on more than a few occasions. His team was injured offworld almost as often as Sheppard's team though not as severely. Tonight, however, Tommy had been injured after the mission in his own room. Once Carson had examined his wrist, she'd wrapped it for him and gave him a couple of mild painkillers.

Brushing her hands down the front of her simple black scooped necked long sleeved dress, she took a deep breath and touched the chime. Thankfully, the door opened before she could lose her nerve because he looked, she almost reached up to check for drool, amazing out of uniform. He was wearing grey slacks and a blue and white Christmas sweater with snowflakes on the front making his dark eyes look even darker.

He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. Hey, we match." She pointed out his sweater and her snowflake earrings and necklace.

"Yeah." He gestured and extended his right arm.

Marie hooked her hand into the crook of his elbow liking the feel of the sweater's softness against her fingers. She tightened her hold as they stepped into the transporter.

* * *

Tommy and Marie entered the party which was already in full swing. The band was playing a rousing version of _Jingle Bell Rock_ and Marie bobbed her head in time with the beat. The Christmas tree was all lit up with lights, ornaments and a blazing star on top. Red, green, silver and gold in abundance on the staff as well as the walls and tables of the Rec Room. The smell of food rose above the noise making Marie's stomach grumble. Beside, Tommy's grumbled too and they laughed.

After serving themselves cups of hot Wassail to start with, they found a table to share with a group of Tommy's Marine buddies and their dates. Going around the table, they all shared their stories of how they'd come to Atlantis.

Tommy told how he was just in the right place at the right time to get a posting at Stargate Command then again when they asked for volunteers to join the Atlantis expedition, each one getting a personal thank you from Elizabeth Weir.

Marie's story was much the same. She'd been a nurse working with Carson Beckett when he was tapped to be the CMO for the expedition. He'd actually come to her home to ask her to join him on this one of the greatest adventures any Earth human had ever been on and never regretted even one day she'd spent in Pegasus.

Eventually, Tommy asked Marie to dance holding her close as they swayed to the sweet voice of Barbara Mandrell.

_It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere_

It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you

Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!

It could have been the holiday,  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight!

It could have been the steeple bell  
That wrapped us up in its spell  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!

_Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have known that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!  
It must have been the mistletoe _

As the song neared the end, Tommy looked up to see that they were beneath one of the many sprigs of greenery mentioned. Placing his hands on Marie's waist, he pulled her close and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back with restrained enthusiasm. They were in public after all. Marie started laughing when Tommy's buddies started catcalling and whistling. He aimed a glare in their direction then kissed her again for good measure.

_The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!  
On Christmas eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know_

It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!

**Christmas Eve**

**The Christmas Party**

**One Year Later**

The _Daedalus_ was docked on the east pier and her crew had been invited to spend Christmas on Atlantis so this year's Christmas party was a riotous affair, even more so than usual.

Tommy Stackhouse was on the dance floor with Marie Cho. They'd been together for exactly one year and tonight they were enjoying just being in each other's arms. Across the room, they saw another couple dancing.

"Is that a strange match, or what?" Tommy nodded at Carson Beckett dancing with Laura Cadman.

"No stranger than us. Opposites _do_ attract after all."

"True." Tommy pulled Marie closer and she put her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. When the song ended, he checked the time and drew her over to stand under a specific decoration hung from the ceiling. At exactly midnight, he dropped to one knee. "I'm not much for fancy words and flowery phrases so I'll make this simple. Marie Cho, love of my life, please do me the honor of marrying me."

Marie looked down at his face filled with hope and love. Tears welled up but didn't fall. "Yes, I will." She pulled back to allow him to slip the ring on her finger then threw her arms around him again. He picked her up and did a slow spin. Applause went around the room and their friends surged forward to congratulate them.

_Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have known that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!  
It must have been the mistletoe_

The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!  
On Christmas eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know

It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!

**END**

**A/N: **The lyrics to "It Must Have Been the Mistletoe" were written by Barbara Mandrell.


	8. There's Always Tomorrow

**There's Always Tomorrow**

The _Daedalus_ was quiet, most of her crew gone, and that's just how Hermiod liked it. He worked the Asgard interface as if he were a concert pianist, his hands automatically knowing where each control was placed without needing visual confirmation. With the ship docked on Atlantis' east pier, there wasn't much to do so he took the opportunity to run diagnostics and make some minor yet very necessary repairs.

So involved in his work was he that he barely noticed when Lyndsey Novak entered until she began humming then singing. Most of her attention was on the tablet in her hands. "It came upon a midnight clear, that glorious song of old, of angels bending near the Earth to touch their harps of gold. 'Peace on the Earth good will to...'"

"Dr. Novak?"

"Oh! Hermiod, you (_hic_) startled me."

The small gray figure bowed his head. "I apologize. What is that you were just doing?"

"Um, I'm finishing a report for Colonel Caldwell. He wants it on his desk before I leave to get ready for the party." (_hic_)

The Asgard blinked slowly. "No, the…sounds you were making with your vocal apparatus."

"Oh! I was singing a, uh, Christmas carol. 'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear'." (_hic_)

"Please explain. What is Christmas?"

His dark eyes watched her as she set the tablet aside and leaned on the edge of the control console. "Christmas is the day set aside to commemorate the birth of our Savior, Jesus Christ. December 25th, tomorrow."

"I have heard Dr. McKay utter the name Jesus Christ on several occasions. He seems to employ it in the same way he does 'oh, crap'."

Lyndsey covered her mouth with a hand when she snorted out loud. "That's a, uh, whole different can of worms you do NOT want to open up." She sighed. "Not only do we celebrate the birth of Christ, we have the legend of Santa Claus who is said to bring toys and gifts to the homes of good boys and girls." She decided not to try to explain elves, flying reindeer, the North Pole and coming down chimneys. "In the northern hemisphere of Earth where I'm from, it's winter right now so many of the songs are about snow."

"May I ask, would you…sing one of these songs for me?"

Her ordinary features brightened making her glow. "Of course. What would you like to hear? Something spiritual, funny, poignant, upbeat, solemn?"

"What is the genre of the one you were singing before?"

"Um, spiritual."

Hermiod blinked as he thought about the choices Lyndsey had given him. "I would like to hear…poignant."

Scrunching her face in thought, Lyndsey considered and discarded most of the songs she knew because Hermiod might not understand them and explaining destroys the mood. Then she remembered one of her favorite Christmas shows. One of the songs from the soundtrack would be perfect. She stood up straight, her hands at her sides, cleared her throat and began to sing.

_There's always tomorrow,  
For dreams to come true,  
Believe in your dreams  
Come what may.  
_

By the time she'd reached the third line his eyes had drifted closed, head swaying side to side in time with the music and his hands had stilled on the console before him.

_There's always tomorrow,  
With so much to do,  
And so little time in a day._

_We all pretend_  
_The rainbow has an end_  
_And you'll be there my friend someday._

_There's always tomorrow,_  
_For dreams to come true,_  
_Tomorrow is not far away._

_We all pretend,_  
_The rainbow has an end,_  
_And you'll be there my friend someday._

_There's always tomorrow,_  
_For dreams to come true,_  
_Tomorrow is not far away._

The last note faded away and she watched him waiting for his reaction. Finally, his eyes opened and he focused on her again. "Thank you, Dr. Novak. You have an…extraordinarily beautiful voice." The woman who'd never once been told she was even pretty smiled brightly in gratitude. "Perhaps later you will entertain me with one of the…funny ones."

"I'd be glad to. And call me Lyndsey."

Hermiod inclined his head. "Lyndsey."

They both went back to work and she continued to hum the melody. When her report was complete, she looked over at the Asgard and his mouth was turned up in what she knew to be his version of a smile. As she left the engineering deck, she smiled again. She and Hermiod had just had a defining friendship moment and that pleased her immensely. After all, you can't have too many friends, especially at Christmas time.

_**Fini**_

**A/N:** "There's Always Tomorrow" was written by Johnny Marks and performed by Janet Orenstein in the 1964 animated classic "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer."


End file.
